


Some Sort of Distraction

by GabyElle



Series: Shance Kinkfest 2020 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Fingerfucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shance Kinkfest 2020, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabyElle/pseuds/GabyElle
Summary: Sex in the time of a pandemic is the dream. But when intimacy gets interrupted at the most important time—work. Lance had to get what he deserved.
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Shance Kinkfest 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966663
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Some Sort of Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Second prompt done for Shance Kinkfest, this took EXTRA longer than the first fic I've done previously. I'm just glad to get it right off my chest.

Quarantine was surely something, so far. The idea of it was fun, despite the circumstances of a global pandemic—waking up and being in bed all day, cooped up, snuggling.

The morning was just like every other day, Shiro groaned deeply with his eyes closed, his hand felt warm against the softest pillow and gave a soft squeeze.

He blinked tiredly as sun rays illuminating through the curtains. His gaze turned to the person sleeping next to him—the sheets were kicked off from his body during sleep as he laid on his belly, face buried into the pillow, dressed in nothing but the shortest shorts that might as well be underwear on its own. His hand wasn’t resting on pillows, it was on Lance’s ass.

What joy to wake up to this, Shiro’s palm fit just right on Lance’s cheek like it’s meant for him. He gave another light squeeze and not once Lance stirred from his sleep.

Which means a perfect opportunity for him. Shiro leaned over Lance, gently he hooked his fingers beneath the waistband and pulled it down. He kept his gaze focused just to be sure that he’s still asleep as inch by inch the shorts went down to his hips to his thighs. Then finally his ankles which Shiro threw aside.

Staring at the nude frame that's oh so tempting—especially his perky and firm ass. He spreads Lance’s cheeks apart and admiring his cute little hole. 

Shiro rubbed the entrance softly with his thumb, Lance hardly stirred and that’s a good sign. He proceeded to spread his ass wider and wasted no time to bury his face in between.

Lance groaned sleepily in his sleep, unmoved. Using the tip of his tongue to lightly probed the muscles to open up and able to insert inside with much ease, the constant sex they had does pay off. Lance’s legs shifted to the side which made Shiro pause, waiting when he stilled again and Shiro continued inching deeper to get the full taste of him. His inner muscles opened up welcoming him.

His tongue darted in and out, lapping the entrance with his saliva and sucked softly around his hole. Above him, Lance’s body stirred slightly, whining softly as if he’s slowly waking up from his slumber.

But that didn’t stop Shiro at all, thrusting his tongue in and out of him, his eyes glanced down at Lance’s toes curling, the pleasure has started to reach him. His head shifting left and right, mouth parted widely as tiny pants escaped from his lips.

By now, Shiro couldn’t help but swirled his tongue around the hole, moaning delightfully between his cheeks.

Lance’s legs folded and stretched against the bed, his body moving that Shiro placed his arm over his hip to prevent constant moving.

“Ah…,” The softest moan heard from Lance. He must be awake by now.

“Lance…,” He spoke softly. His calls went unheard.

So, he tasted him deeper, his tongue rubbed inside and sucked hard. This earned a sudden gasp from Lance, squirming on the bed and his hand quickly clutched against the pillow. A whine resonated from him.

It brought a smile on Shiro’s face, his tongue teased his prostate that ignited waves of shiver down his body, muscles tensing under his touch.

“T-There…,” Lance finally uttered.

Not a second to lose, he did as told. His tongue moved in and out of him as he played with his erogenous spot.

Lance’s body curled to the side and Shiro adjusted himself, keeping his hands on his ass that allowed him to pleasure Lance fully.

His walls clenched around his tongue and right away knew it won’t be long until climax hits him.

Lance’s face was pressed against the pillow, hiding his sweet expression but his moans were loud.

Running his tongue against his prostate in repeated fluid movements. Lance grew tense, rising higher and higher before eventually falling apart.

His strangled cry muffled by the pillow as Lance’s body shook violently as the orgasm ripped through him, but that doesn’t mean Shiro should stop what he’s doing. By holding him down, Shiro fucked him fast and hard with his mouth until it wore off.

When it finally calmed down leaving Lance panting, he looked to Shiro tiredly. Instead, Shiro grinned in absolute satisfaction. “Good morning, thanks for breakfast.”

* * *

Before all of this, Shiro spent the usual eight hours a day in the office. Now working in the comfort of home was more relaxing, and having to see Lance around the house.

Being stuck at home felt just like every other day. The only additional bonus was the number of sex they had, whenever and wherever they want and never be bored about it. Surprise sex was their thing if the mood kicks in that neither of them would object.

One thing Shiro will admit for sure that Lance served as a good distraction. When it comes to him focusing on his laptop, Shiro would catch a glimpse of whatever Lance does in the house.

Lance bending down over by the top-loading washers in one of his many shorts, displaying his ass in full view.

How could he not look away? Everything about Lance is perfect from the bottom to the top.

Lance stood back up with his hip out while placing freshly clean laundry in a basket as Shiro continued to watch intently.

Despite having his way of satisfaction just hours ago, the desire within him reignites again. He felt tightness in between his legs, good thing he’s wearing a tracksuit. It’s drawing him in, like a hunger that needed to be fed.

Shiro pushed his chair back and made his way towards Lance, surprising him by wrapping his arms around his slim waist, Lance relaxed against him. He nuzzled his face against the side of his neck and leaned for a kiss which Lance welcomed by standing on his toes, head tilted to meet his lips.

Sharing butterfly kisses, arms wrapped together. This is the joy of life they want, completely carefree and just living.

“I’m starting to think that you’re intentionally wearing shorts around me,” Shiro murmured while palming Lance’s ass.

“It’s my favourite thing to wear,” he replied casually.

Shiro nuzzled his face against the side of his neck, “Mine too.” His voice growled lowly. “We both know you have a great ass.”

Lance did not hesitate and reached behind and firmly held onto Shiro’s firm ass. “Speak for yourself.”

Smiling at that fact, his fingers caressed his soft, smooth waist and effortlessly slid his hands underneath his shorts. Discovering that he wasn’t wearing any underwear pleases Shiro more, he touches the dips of his hip bones and inner thigh, all while avoiding to touch his front.

Lance caught on and let out a laugh. “Haven’t you had enough?”

“Never.” He whispered lowly next to his ear.

Lance arched his body forward, arms raised and hooked behind Shiro’s neck. His ass touching Shiro’s groin. His blue eyes glowed intense—the undeniable look of pleasure. Shiro touched his hips lightly, inches close from Lance’s cock. A little teasing wouldn’t hurt.

Lance moved his body against Shiro, his ass rubbing against him. This is one of Lance’s teasing attempts he grew familiar with. However, he would not give in, not yet. But the least he could do was give him another kiss.

His lips opened up to him willingly and they shared a heated open mouth kiss, their tongues brushed together, Lance was greedy.

Shiro’s hands travelled up his naked chest, fingers running over Lance’s perky nipples. Lance rolled his hips in slow circles against his crotch. Shiro can’t deny it felt good, he entertained himself by playing with his nipples, lightly pinching them.

“Ah,” Lance broke away from the kiss, his body squirmed.

A hand left his nipple and slid under his shorts again, wrapping his semi-erect cock in his grasp and flexing his wrist to stroke him.

Lance mewled out, his thighs trembled under him, Shiro’s arm around his waist for support. His lips murmuring against his neck, “Are these your favourite shorts?” he asked Lance.

“N-No…, why?”

“Because I’m going to make you come and make a complete mess out of it.”

Lance bit the bottom of his lip, the thought of it excites him. The tension builds up, the sound of his moans were delightful sounds to Shiro’s ears, his thumb running over the smooth tip of Lance’s cock. 

“Don’t stop… don’t stop…,” Lance repeated.

And Shiro wasn’t planning to, it’s satisfying to see him all riled up, whimpering. Warm breaths fanning against their faces just inches away from each other, close enough for another kiss.

Loud, obnoxious tones rang out from the other side of the room, startling them both and disrupting the moment. 

Shiro’s eyes widened from shock and realization. “Shit.” He cursed.

He drew his arm away and made his way back to his laptop. Shiro got ahead with himself and it escaped his mind completely.

Taking a seat, he smiled sheepishly at Lance’s direction—his daze expression gone and the look of annoyance took over with both hands on his hips.

The guilt creeps in, “Sorry babe, it slipped my mind about a virtual meeting today. I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

* * *

Sorry doesn’t cut it. First of all, how dare he? From all that teasing, foreplay fun that got him all riled up only to stop altogether, Lance almost couldn’t believe it!

Not only he’s left sexually frustrated standing there with his erection peeking through his shorts, but seeing Shiro actively conversing in his meeting slowly diminishes the sexual high. All Lance could do now was continue working on his chores and the irritation lingering did not help.

Shiro was invested, conversations about the pandemic especially and how it will affect the incoming months of the company, anything about figures and business-related that Lance will never understand.

All he could do now was channeling all of his frustration into scrubbing the pristine clean kitchen sink. 

It worked… while it lasted.

No matter how hard he tried surpassing those urges, only for it to build up as if his body was in need for the release he never got. It’s nothing like hunger or thirst that can be fed or quenched.

It’s been close to an hour since the meeting started, Lance dreaded at the possibility of God knows how long it'll drag on. He won’t forgive Shiro for leaving him in this state.

What is he going to do about it? Lance considered getting himself off privately, but it won’t feel quite the same without Shiro's presence. Unless…

Shifting his gaze towards Shiro, watching his head nodded repeatedly and transfixed with the conversation. The more Lance wondered a slow smile etched on his face.

Abandoning his duties entirely, Lance walked up to Shiro. Leaning against the wall, the back of the laptop facing him completely out of the view. He hooked his fingers around the waistband of his shorts, swaying his hips in hopes that Shiro will take notice.

Shiro’s eyes drifted upwards, watching him in silence. Lance let his tongue run over his lips, hand sliding down his chest as he winked playfully at Shiro.

However, his gaze turned back to the screen with his brows furrowed.

Lance wasn’t impressed by it, he needs to try harder. Turning around, he flaunted his ass knowing all too well that Shiro can’t resist it, giving a wiggle while looking over his shoulder.

Shiro was typing, Lance slid his shorts down to show his naked cheeks. Once again, Shiro glanced up to him again, focusing on his ass before meeting his eyes reacted with a quick wink.

Not the reaction he was hoping for but it’s a start, time to take it further. Lance turned over to his front again, his hand slipping under his shorts and started to stroke himself.

Envisioning Shiro’s hand clasped around his length, mimicking his actions from earlier. Considering Lance was left feeling horny did help to increase his actions. He grew hard quick and unable to hold back a moan.

A moan was enough for Shiro’s eyes to snap at Lance. Finally.

Pulling his cock out from his shorts, waving it in his hand just to show Shiro exactly what he’s missing out on.

His watchful stare was fixated on his cock, it’s working.

Lance mouthed, “Fuck me.” Instead, Shiro gave a brief smile and mouthed back, “Later.” His eyes went back to the screen.

God, how can it be this hard to get his attention? Lance concentrated on Shiro’s parted thighs under the table, an idea sparked. With a grin on his face, Lance knew just what to do.

He drew his hand away from his cock and got down on his knees, like feline hunting for its prey—he crawled under the table while Shiro was distracted.

His hands were slow, caressing his inner thighs up. Shiro flinched by his sudden touch and stared down at Lance with a disapproving look.

However, the grin didn’t falter. His cheek nuzzled against thighs, eyes cast up towards him.

Shiro’s lips thinned to a straight line, his brows furrowed deeper. Lance proceeded to rub his palms against Shiro’s groin, up and down, all while his eyes were focused on him, watching if he would let his guard down.

Shiro exhaled through his nose and cleared his throat before resuming his conversation casually while he kept his composure, almost as if Lance’s actions hardly affected him at all.

Lance reached for his tracksuit and casually pulled it down to reveal his white underwear, he tugged the fabric to the side and Shiro’s cock revealed to him, casting a glance at Shiro and went back to stroking him.

Shiro’s body grew tense, watching his arm muscles tensing under his clothes but remained still.

Slow and steady, the pink tip of his cock appears in and out from Lance’s grip with his other hand massaging Shiro’s balls. He watched silently as the look on Shiro’s face clearly showed discomfort.

The muscles in his thighs grew stiff and once again attempted to close his legs together, only for Lance, yet again prevented him from doing so and even giving a firm squeeze on his cock to show that he’s in charge right now. The boldness he’s feeling at the moment, now that he’s able to get even with Shiro after what he did to him.

“Shiro?” Lance heard a muffled voice through Shiro’s headset.

“I’m here.” His voice croaked, not acknowledging Lance’s presence.

Much to Lance’s amazement, he kept his composure well. He underestimated him, but it’s the question of how long can Shiro withstand his actions.

His cock throbbed in his hand, Lance paused and quietly admired the fully erect cock for a moment. He massaged the slit of Shiro’s cock with his thumb, lightly twitching from his touch. His cheekiness grew at this point and gave a flick causing Shiro to hissed silently and his body jerked, so sensitive.

Giving another squeeze and a small drop of precum leaked out of the slit. The sight of it made his mouth water, he simply could not wait any longer.

Right away, he grabbed both Shiro’s tracksuit and underwear, pulling it lower down to his ankles. Lance tucked his hair behind his ear, looking up to Shiro innocently. However, Shiro stared down with a stern look.

His tongue darted out, dangerously close to his cock. The look in his eyes showed a challenge while Shiro’s eyes read, “Don’t.”

Lance took the first swipe along his length before wrapping his mouth around his cock, taking him fully causing Shiro to inhale sharply. 

Tasting the salty cum fueled the excitement within Lance, his tongue licked up his shaft while his head lowered. His lips tickled from the tiny hair around Shiro’s crotch, the tip brushing against the back of his throat. It takes time, patience and lots of practice and over time, Lance adapted to Shiro’s size with much ease.

He watched Shiro intently and could see him faltering, the way his throat bobbed, visibly uncomfortable in his seat, his thighs trembling under Lance’s arms. How just minutes ago, he was vocal and actively conversing, all because of his undoing.

Lance couldn’t resist back a moan, sending vibration down his length as he lapped up the precum leaking from Shiro’s cock, like a little tease he is. His hips shifted uncomfortably on his chair, a soft huff broke out from Shiro. It only made it worse.

Then, he drew his cock out, tongue sticking out leaving a string of saliva. All for Shiro to see with his face flushed and clearly nervous, completely vulnerable. Lance paused, allowing Shiro to catch a breather even though he was just getting started.

Dragging his tongue down his length, giving a good sucking on his balls, further down he went down to his hole, teasing and wetting it well before probing it with the tip of his tongue.

*His hole began to open up almost willingly, Lance curled his tongue and it effortlessly allowed him to go deeper. Taking his time with it, imitating Shiro’s actions like his body remembered it.

Drawing his tongue out and allowed his finger to take over—sliding in, stroking his inner walls, spreading wider. Again, taking Shiro’s cock in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down.

His hand and mouth worked in sync. At the corner of his eye, he watched his toes curled, hearing his harsh breathing. Shiro doesn’t stand a chance at all.

Lance got his finger fully inside before proceeding with the second finger, twisting it left and right, stretching it apart.

Shiro was leaking in his mouth, Lance was more than eager to lick all of it, not a drop spilt. His cock hitting the back of Lance’s throat almost triggering his gag reflex but he took it like a champ. His hole clenched around his fingers but that did not stop him from thrusting in and out.

He watched Shiro’s hands clutching the seat of his chair. With his eyes closed, Lance concentrated by letting his tongue swirl around the sensitive tip that no doubt drove Shiro mad. His finger rubbed against Shiro’s prostate, triggering a jolt of shiver. It’s only a matter of time.

“Thank you, we’ll talk again.” Shiro’s voice was gruff. His fingers were quick against the keyboard before slamming it shut.

The chair screeched against the floor, his cock almost slipped out from Lance’s mouth. Glancing up, he sees the anger combined with intense pleasure was enough to send shivers down his spine.

Shiro grabbed Lance’s head forcefully and slammed his hips into his mouth, his groans resonated loudly in the house.

Lance choked, tears leaking from his eyes, Shiro dug his fingers, tugging his hair. Now that Shiro has the freedom, this time he’s in complete control and thrust his hips into Lance’s mouth causing drool to leak from his lips.

Shiro took another hard thrust and his body remained still. It was quick, Hot jets of cum shot right into Lance’s throat that prompted him to pull away quickly, some went down his throat and dribbled down his chin.

Lance was dizzy, Shiro slumped back against his chair. It left them both panting, completely spent.

“Are you trying to get me fired?” Shiro questioned him.

“No, but you shouldn’t have left me hanging.” Lance countered back.

“I’m going to have to punish you.” He stated.

Lance’s body lit up instantly. “Please do.”

“We won’t be leaving out of the room anytime soon.”

“We’re in quarantine. There’s not much we can do about it.”

Shiro seemed to agree with that. Swiftly, he pulled Lance up on his feet, arms wrapped around his slender waist and carried him over his shoulder like Lance barely weighed a thing.

Their clothes shed and fell to the ground, lying on the sheets. Arms locked together in a tight embrace as they continued with their intimacy.


End file.
